Bury The Hatchet
by Invader Johnny
Summary: At last Jade West found meaning and more importantly a second chance in the most unusual of human connection, in short, Tori Vega is a keeper in her life. Based on Azkadellio's fan fic "Regret"


**_Bury The Hatchet._**

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Summary: At last Jade West found meaning and more importantly a second chance in the most unusual of human connection, in short, Tori Vega is a keeper in her life._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon, simple as that._**

 ** _Author Notes: This idea actually came as a result of reading Azkadellio's fan fic entitled "Regret" and after some talk back and forward with the guy, developing ideas and the such, he agreed to let me come up an "unofficial sequel" to his story so you might want to read that before continuing down bellow._**

* * *

A year after the _'scissor fiasco'_ as it eerily became known around Hollywood Arts and the Vega family, things between Tori and Jade have slowly improved. Things between Jade and her once friends, and the Vega parents, on the other hand couldn't be told the same, regardless of the Goth's many attempts to prove she regretted what transpired and wanted to reconcile with everyone.

Over the summer break, as Tori and Jade would spend time at the Vega household on the couch and watch whatever Rom-Com or Disney movie Tori wanted, the two slowly grew closer, until a few days before their senior year started when Tori admitted that she had feelings for the Goth and the Goth slowly developed feelings for the half-Latina due to their constant time together, and they started dating.

The relationship was rocky at first. Though Tori forgave Jade, she was still jumpy when Jade would accidently brush against the mark left from the scissors. And with Jade being afraid to hurt Tori, she was always quick to apologize for each accidental brush up or any form of contact the Goth felt she shouldn't do.

As their senior year goes on, and the two spending time at the Vega house after school and on the weekends, Jade notices the looks from the Vegas. When Tori isn't looking or is using the bathroom, the three elder Vegas would glare at Jade, saying nothing since they never wanted to risk Tori overhearing them or anything.

A few months after they started dating, Tori invites Jade over for dinner to celebrate their six month anniversary (Tori was counting the time during the summer when she realized she liked Jade as more than a friend). At first, Jade liked the idea. But her thoughts quickly shift to the glares she received from the Vegas while over, and the glares from Trina during school, she decline, telling Tori she didn't think it was a good idea.

After some coaxing, Jade eventually tells Tori about the looks from the Vega family when Tori doesn't notice.

"They won't be home." Tori assures as the two stand by Jade's locker after school, giving the locker an unnoticed look, still not used to the lack of scissors. "They're taking Trina to an audition and won't be back until tomorrow evening." She says, gently leaning against the locker beside Jade's being cautious with her arm.

"You're sure?" Jade asks, gently closing her locker.

"I'm sure." Tori says gently. "Come on. You can drop me off at home, then stop back around six. Okay?" She says, gently pushing off the locker, hiding a slight grimace from the still sensitive wound.

"Okay." Jade says, leaning over and pecking Tori's lips, ignoring the glares from the students behind Tori, knowing the glares have nothing to do with them being a couple, but because of what Jade did. "How should I dress?" She asks as they head to her car, the third one she got since the scissor incident due to her classmates keying, slashing the tires, breaking the glass, etc.

"Casual/fancy." Tori says as they get near Jade's black Ford Mustang. "I'll be making something simply, but it is our anniversary." She says, opening the passenger door after Jade unlocks it.

"Okay." Jade says, climbing into the driver's seat, not seeing the frown from Tori at Jade's lack of her past self, the Goth not like her old self after the incident.

A little over three hours later, as Tori and Jade get ready to eat their dinner of Fettucini Aldredo with Garlic toast and lemon iced tea, neither notice the front door opening as they were too busy getting their food.

"Tori. You didn't tell us you were having a, 'guest' over for dinner." David Vega says, ignoring the pale Goth beside his youngest daughter.

"I thought they were going to be gone until tomorrow?" Jade asks Tori in a whisper.

"I thought you were gone until tomorrow for Trina's audition?" Tori asks, staring wide-eyed at her family.

"Canceled because of a storm." Holly says, feigning a smile. "Maybe you should leave so we can talk to our daughter." She suggests, glancing at Jade for a short moment before looking at her daughter.

"I think it can wait." Tori says, looking away from her family. "We're about to eat." She says, gently pushing Jade to the table.

"It's important, Victoria." David Vega says, sending the Goth a quick glare. "And you can heat it up and eat it later." He tells his daughter, not glancing at Jade.

"It can wait until later." Tori says, ignoring her parents and sister.

"Victoria. We need to speak to you. Now." David says, standing behind one of the couches, his wife and eldest daughter behind him, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It can wait." Tori reiterates, her back to her parents.

With a huff, the three Vega's head upstairs, each sending a glare to the Goth on their way to their rooms.

"Sorry about that." Tori says shyly as they eat.

"No. I'm sorry." Jade says, placing her fork down. "If I didn't over react and throw those scissors at you, your family wouldn't be acting so harshly towards you because I'm here." She says, looking down at her plate.

"Don't." Tori says, placing her right hand under Jade's jaw and lifting it so they're facing each other. "It's not your fault. They don't care that it was an accident." She says softly.

"Regardless, I over reacted and ended up stabbing your arm." Jade says, turning her head.

"Enough, Jade." Tori says, making Jade face her again. "Enough. I forgive you, and that's all that matters." She says softly. "I'm sorry they're here. I didn't know there'd be a storm and make them come back." She says gently.

With a thankful smile, the two resume their dinner, the silence less tense than either expected. As they eat, neither notice the three other Vegas watching from the top of the stairs. When Tori gets up to use the bathroom, the three Vegas take advantage and try to get Jade to leave while Tori's in the bathroom.

"We want you out of our house." The Vega patriarch says, leading his wife and daughter down the stairs as soon as they hear Tori close the bathroom door, hoping Tori takes a while.

"Wha…" Jade says, unable to finish as Trina grabs Jade's forearm, squeezing the skin.

"You almost killed our daughter. We want you as far away as possible before you do kill her." Holly says as her husband moves behind Jade and places his hands forcefully on her shoulders, pressing down.

"What makes you think we'd allow a near-murderer like you anywhere near her?" David says, pressing down harder. "Leave. Now." He says, squeezing her shoulders as his eldest daughter almost breaks through Jade's skin with her nails.

Before Jade can say anything, Trina grips Jade's other forearm and lifts her up, her father helping, and drags her to the front door. "And stay away from her in school. If I see you, I'll make due on my promise to break your neck and spine." Trina says, pushing Jade out the door, ignoring the tears in the Goth's eyes from their words..

"Good. That's out of the way." Holly says with a satisfied smile as the three head to the dining room table to get rid of Jade's plateful of food. As they dump the food in the trash, they hear the door to the hall bathroom open and Tori make her way back to the kitchen. "Sorry about tha…" She says, stopping when she sees her parents. "Where's Jade?" She asks, glaring at her 'family'.

"She left." Holly says simply, starting to wash Jade's plate. "I don't know why you hang out with her. That girl is going to be the death of you. I mean, she almost killed you already. I don't know why you even bothered to hang around her, or why you didn't press charges and insist she not get in trouble in any way." She says casually as she scrubs the plate.

"Or why you talked Principle Helen out of keeping her out of school." Trina adds, taking a slice of garlic toast and taking a bite. "Hm, these are good." She says, nodding at her sister.

"That is not for you." Tori says, slapping the garlic toast out of her sister's hand. "What did you do to Jade?" She asks, collecting the rest of the garlic toast and the bowl of fettucini alfredo and moving them to the counter, blocking it from her family.

"Nothing." David says, shrugging innocently. "We didn't do anything to her, and she just left." He says, grabbing Jade's glass of iced tea and dumping it down the drain, handing it to his wife to wash.

"You're unbelievable." Tori scoffs, grabbing the food and carrying it to her room, refusing to let her so called family have any of it.

"What's her problem?" Trina asks, grabbing the slice of garlic toast from Tori's plate, surprise her sister didn't take that as well.

"I have an idea to get Jade away from Tori. For good." David tells his wife and daughter as Trina picks at the food on the plate.

"What do you mean?" Holly asks, intrigued.

"Flirt with Gary. He has access to the drugs we've confiscated, since he's in charge of the drug unit." David says, not minding his wife flirting with his partner. "Convince him, any way you can, to get some marijuana and cocaine, at least two bricks of cocaine and whatever marijuana he can. I'll find a way into the school after hours and place them in her locker. Before school starts, a bit before she arrives, I want you to call in an anonymous tips about seeing drugs in her locker." He tells his eldest. "Hopefully, if we plan it right, we can get the cops there before she opens her locker and wonders why. If we play our cards right, she'll get put away for a while and kicked out of Hollywood Arts for good." He says, telling his wife and daughter his plan.

As they talk, they don't notice Tori making her way down the stairs to grab the iced tea and the plate she forgot. As she gets to the bottom of the stairs, she hears her father tell her mother and sister about how he's going to plant the drugs in Jade's locker after he gets the drugs.

"What did you say?" Tori asks, glaring at her family. "You're going to plant drugs in Jade's locker? Why? To get her kicked out of school and out of my life? Are you fucking insane?" She asks, staring at her family with disbelief.

"Tori, it's for the best." David says with a sigh, ignoring the glare from his youngest.

"You're over reacting, Tori." Trina says, sounding like a caring older sister. "She'll no longer be able to drag you down with her." She says, walking over to Tori and giving her a hug, giving Tori a confused look when Tori pushes her off.

"I'm not the one over reacting." Tori yells at her sister, shoving her away. "You three are. You're acting like Jade beats me or something, like getting rid of her is what's best for me." She yells as she stomps to the front door and grabs her jacket. "You keep saying how Jade is going to drag me down, be the one to hurt me again, but neither of you realize the only ones hurting me are you three." She says, putting her lightweight jacket on. "If I find out you put drugs in her locker, I'll make sure your boss finds out and gets you fired." She tells her father, going to open the door.

"Tori, you don't seem to remember how she's treated you since your first day of Hollywood Arts." Trina says, following after her sister. "She almost killed you with bush daisies, remember?" She asks, grabbing Tori's arm.

"Leave me alone, Trina." Tori hissed darkly, pulling her arm free of her sister's grip. "I'll never forgive either of you for this." She says, walking out and slamming the door behind her, ignoring their attempts to get her to come back.

Before they can get to her, they hear the tires of Tori's and Trina's shared car and pulls away, not destination in mind. As Tori drives away, she grabs her phone and, after stopping by a nearby Jet Brew, sends Jade an apology text on behalf of her parents.

Hearing her phone go off in its text tone, Jade reaches over and sleepily grabs it , hesitant to check to see who it's from, but once she saw it was from Tori, the feeling disappeared as she slowly opens the text and reads the apology. A moment later, as she gets ready to set her phone down and coil up on her bed again, she gets a second text from her friend.

 _"Don't take what my family said to heart, what they say doesn't matter, only remember that my opinion of you is what you should always listen... You are not a criminal... You are human with your flaws and you are allowed to make mistakes and more importantly, I'm not leaving you behind."_

* * *

The next morning, a tired Jade wakes up, getting next to no sleep, and sluggishly climbs out of bed, making her way to her en suite bathroom to take a quick shower and change, the remnants of her make-up being washed down the drain of the shower, mixed with her tears and her body wash.

After a long shower, the majority of which consisted of Jade standing under the hot stream of water as she tries, and fails, to calm down, she climbs out and dries off, her mind not focusing on anything other than drying and changing. After dressed, in darker clothes than before and a pair of solid black jeans, the only color her skin and eyes besides her totally black ensemble, she heads back to her room to try to distract herself when she sees her phone going off in a text. Not thinking, she grabs her phone and opens the text, regretting it instantly.

 _-Stay away from Tori, Goth Bitch, before you put her in the ground_.- Trina V.

Not knowing, or caring, how the untalented Vega got her number, Jade's tears return as she tosses her phone to her bed and grabs her keys, one thought in mind as she leaves.

'She's right.' Jade thinks as she makes her way to her car. 'They're all right. I'll only hurt her.' She says, her thoughts going from there. By the time she manages to put distance between her house, she keeps thinking about how hopeless it would be to try to be with Tori now, feelings of the youngest Vega being 'off limits' to her because of her past. After an almost forty-five minute drive, she stops at the top of an infamous hill.

"I belong here." She says to herself as she climbs out of her car and makes her way to the edge of the cliff overlooking Los Angeles. 'Suicide Hill. Where lives and dreams end.' She thinks, watching the lives of the people below her, not caring if anyone sees her since the distance is too great for anyone to stop her anyway.

Staring over the edge, her mind drifts to various ways she can remove herself from Tori's life. She could simply jump off, but her car might eventually be found or notice due to the forest behind her being a popular camping ground this time of year. 'Get rid of the car as well.' She thinks, making her way back to her car.

Closing the driver's side door, Jade locks the doors and starts her car, ignoring the seatbelt. 'Won't matter anyway.' She things sadly as she lets the car warm up a bit, music playing from her PearPod. 'Fitting.' She things, starting to cry, as Evanescence's 'Missing' starts to play.

Turing her car so the front is facing the edge of the cliff, Jade simply stares, letting herself cry for what she did, and could possibly do, to Tori. As she contemplates, she doesn't notice the small group of people cautiously making their way towards her car.

As she goes to push on the accelerator, there's a knock at her window.

 ** _"Holy shit!"_**

Looking over, she's shocked to see her ex boyfriend, childhood best friend, and her other two friends (though she doubts they consider her worth it anymore) staring at her with deep frowns on their faces.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Jade asks, rolling down the window. "H-how did you find me?" She asks, looking between the four.

"We followed you." Beck answers, his usual calm tone now full of anger at the Goth. "Cat saw you drive by her house, so she followed you and called us, telling us what direction you were going."

"Where's Tori?" Andre asks, glaring at Jade. "Mr. Vega called us early this morning looking for Tori. Said she left after you did, and they haven't seen her since and she won't answer their calls." He says angrily.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since her parents made me leave last night." Jade says, not looking at any of them.

"Bullshit." "Open the trunk." Andre and Beck says, both not looking away from the Goth.

"What? Why?" Jade asks, looking at Beck's feet, glancing at his face.

"Open the trunk." Beck repeats, moving to the back of her car and waiting.

"Why would you think she'd be in my trunk?" Jade asks, confused, staring at the four.

"You tried to kill her once before. And now, we find you about to drive off a cliff. What do you think?" Andre asks, moving to Beck's side.

"She's not in my trunk. I seriously haven't seen her." Jade says, pushing the button to pop the trunk open.

"Doesn't mean anything." Andre says, slamming her trunk closed after seeing it empty, save for a small tote with emergency roadside service supplies in case of an accident. "You've treated her like shit since day one…"

 _ **"I GET IT!"**_ Jade yells, cutting off Andre, finally cracking after everything they've said and done to her since last year. _ **"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO PROVE IT TO YOU?! I'VE APOLOGIZED TIME AFTER TIME, AND NONE OF YOU, NOT EVEN CAT, WOULD GIVE ME A CHANCE!"**_ She yells at the top of her lungs, fresh tears going down her cheeks.

As she cries, yells, and rants to her former friends, she doesn't notice them rolling their eyes. Even Cat doesn't believe her.

 ** _"YOU'VE ALL TREATED ME LIKE SHIT, AND TORI WAS THE ONLY ONE TO TREAT ME REGULARLY! I WOULDN'T HURT HER, BUT NONE OF YOU CARE!"_** Jade yells, her voice getting hoarse from all her yelling.

"Let's go." Beck says, turning and walking away, not wanting to listen to Jade anymore.

"She's just fucking with us." Andre says, following Beck.

"But where could Tori be?" Cat asks worriedly.

"Don't know. Maybe she went to Sikowitz's, or a friend's from her old school." Beck suggest as they get to his truck, the four leaving from his house after they met there from Cat's call. "All Jade's doing is acting to get sympathy from us, make us think she really does regret what she did." He says, grabbing the handle and lifting it, expecting the door to open.

"What's up?" Andre asks as Beck starts to struggle with the door. "Is it stuck or something?" He asks when Beck lets out a grunt of frustration.

"Can't be. Just got it a few days ago. It's brand new." Beck says, pushing off the door. "Sonofa…" He says, seeing something on the driver's seat.

"What?" Robbie asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Locked the stupid key in the car." Beck says, moving to the passenger side and trying it, getting the same result.

"Don't you have a spare or something?" Andre asks, the last thing he and his friends wanted was to be out any longer in the scorching sun, they had a job at hand and they needed the car to find their missing friend.

"Yeah. But I left it at home." Beck says, checking is wallet for the spare, only finding a couple of emergency credit cards, his license, library card, Jet Brew member's card, some money, and a condom. "Shit." He says, kicking the front tire.

"Now what?" Cat asks worried.

"I don't know." Andre grunted until a thought came to mind "Well, the only option I guess is to ask Jade give us a ride."

"Maybe we can find out what she really knows about Tori." Beck gives his too cents, putting his wallet back in his back pocket and walking up to Jade's car, the other three hesitant to follow.

"You guys don't think Jade would be so vindictive enough that she would leave us behind, right?" Robbie asks somewhat fearful as they near the top of the cliff again.

His answer soon came in the form of screeching tires as they saw Jade's car getting smaller the farther she drove away.

"Considering we just accused her of kidnapping Tori and on top of that refused to accept her apology? Yeah I think she would be." Andre says sarcastically.

As the four make their way down the hill, neither of them having cell signal, the start to think back on what they heard Jade yell as they tried to ignore her. "You think we overreacted when we accused Jade of kidnapping Tori?" Cat asks as the make the long trek down the hill, sticking to the side for the shade.

"She almost killed her last year. Remember?" Andre points out harshly, still unwilling to give Jade any chance st redemption.

"Yeah, but remember. She waited so she didn't hit Cat. And it was too late for her to stop it when Tori turned." Robbie says, starting to think Cat was right.

"She's only regretting it because everyone knew it was her." Beck pointed out.

"Why did Tori move?" Cat asks as they trek, trying not to slip down the hill as they get to a steep part of the hill.

"What do you mean?" Andre asks the redhead, turning his head to glance at her before looking back in front of him.

"Well, she and Beck were talking just fine, but suddenly, she turned around, accidentally getting in the way of Jade's scissors." Cat points out as they walk. "I know it wasn't Beck, since he didn't say anything. It wasn't me or Robbie, since I was the reason Jade hesitated and I was on my way to Robbie's locker with him." She says, listing off the three of them. "But you weren't around until after the scissors flew. You or Trina." She says, looking at Andre.

"I was on my way to my locker when I saw Tori holding her shoulder. I didn't even know Tori was there until then." Andre says in defense. "And Trina wasn't around either. She was talking to the dance instructor about failing the class again."

"Hey, speaking of Trina, how is she still in school? For one thing, she should've graduated by now, but she keeps failing her classes." Robbie adds in as they walk, almost slipping on a loose patch of dirt. "Thank you." He tells Andre after the dark-skinned musician grabs him and prevents him from falling. "And how did she stay in school? She barely passes some of her classes, and most of the ones she gets a decent grade in are History, Science, and Math. Nothing Hollywood Arts is known for."

"I have no idea." Beck says, giving Robbie a curious glance. "I mean, we all know how she got into Hollywood Arts, because of Sikowitz's coconut milk visions, but we have no idea how she's stayed in." He says as they walk, checking his phone in case they're close enough to get reception, sighing when there's nothing yet.

* * *

As the foursome slowly make their way down the hill and close enough to town to make a call, Jade drives home to try to rest and call Tori, hoping the half-Latina will answer her phone for her since she didn't for her family or friends. As she turns to drive up to her house, she sees three people, one male, two female, the male and one of the female's a little older than the other, standing by her front door.

"Where's my daughter?" Mr. Vega says, dressed in his police uniform, making his way towards the teen's, not letting her step out after he opens the door for her.

"I don't know." Jade replied evenly, looking away from the cop as his wife and eldest daughter make their way over to them. "I haven't seen or heard from her since yesterday." She says, not looking at him or his family.

"Then where is she? We've been looking for her all night." Holly Vega says with a harsh tone aimed at Jade. "We've called everyone she knew from her old school, even that Sikowitz and Lane from Hollywood Arts, but no one has seen her." She says with rarely any concern for her daughter.

"And I tried to call in some favors on the force, but since she hasn't been gone for forty-eight hours yet, and an Amber Alert won't work since she's eighteen, there's nothing they could do." Mr. Vega says, holding the door open as she stares at the Goth. "Come with me." He says after a moment of uncomfortable silence, grabbing Jade's arm and pulling her out of the driver's seat and slamming the door closed.

"What the… What are you doing?" Jade asks, trying to get out of the cop's grasp, but failing.

"I'm taking you in for questioning." Mr. Vega says, dragging her to his cop car, something Jade didn't notice was in front of her house.

"You can't do that." Jade says as she struggles, finally getting enough out of the cop's grasp to turn around. "And don't think you're plan will work." She says, digging her phone out of her pocket, forgetting it was there until she felt it when she was struggling. With no hesitation, she opens the audio file Tori sent with her text the night before, pushing play for the Vegas to hear.

"But, how did she record that?" Trina asks, staring at the Goth. "She didn't have her phone on her."

"Tori's smarter than you think, clearly." Jade says, her old self starting to make a comeback. "And if you think you can pin her disappearance on me, you've got another thing coming." She says with a glare aimed at all three Vegas, pausing the file where they talk about how to get the drugs to plant in her locker. "I can send this to your captain, or better yet, post it online. People post things like this all the time, trust me on that." She adds with a smirk when she sees the Vega family stare at her, their faces turning pale.

"Just imagine, _**best**_ case scenario Mr. Vega? You get fired. _**Worst**_ case scenario, you three hit the slammer for the next ten to thirty years..."

The family was cornered and they knew it, who would have thought that Tori's heart of gold was the thing that finally did them in?

This is karma for sure.

"But I won't do it," Jade interrupted their train of thoughts "Not because I care for your safety but because of the love I have for Tori, she wouldn't want you three to be sent to prison for this very _**illegal**_ conversation."

She made her case my wiggling her phone in front of them.

"Tori gave me a second chance and it would be highly hypocritical of me if I didn't do the same to you three but if you **_think_** I won't be showing this if you do plan to continue your plan to frame me then obviously you have shits for brains." Jade growled darkly, "I may be willing to make exceptions but I am not stupid, _**don't**_ make me regret this."

That being said, Jade closed the file, she was about to get inside her home and close the door on their faces had Holly not grabbed her hand in desperation.

"We're out of ideas." Holly whimpered, her eyes showing fear for her child's safety. "Jade, you been with my baby girl longer than I feel comfortable with, but you know where she could possibly be, so please put your anger aside and help us find our daughter."

Turning to stare at the elder Vega woman, Jade contemplates her options. The first thing she thinks of is telling them to fuck off, before doing so however, she thinks of the love she has for the Tori, _that_ is what eventually wins her over, so not being able to deny them the peace of mind regardless of what they've done, the brunette went through her mind, listing possible places where her girl could be.

After all, they wanted Tori back safe and sound and if Jade was honest with herself, she did too.

"I know a place."

"Is is a sure thing?" Mr Vega inquired "You're not setting us up on a wild goose chase are you?"

"Just because you see me as a damn monster, it doesn't mean I am one!" Jade narrowed her eyes "I care for Tori and if you three did too them you wouldn't have come up with a fucked up plan that pissed her off big time and made her run off!"

The Vegas said nothing to that.

"Now the place I'm taking you is our little spot she and I used to go to be alone, somewhere only _**we**_ would know." Jade reluctantly admitted, closing her front door and heading back for her car. "It may be nothing but we don't know for sure until we arrive, if you have the decency to trust me then get your asses in your car and follow me, if not then you can go look elsewhere."

Mr Vega sighs in defeat.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Just under an hour later, of driving through L.A., Jade pulls in front of an old theatre that plays classic horror films. Walking in without paying, Jade and Tori have become regulars so the owners stopped making the girls pay since they usually stay to clean up afterwards so since they semi working there, the duo earned their free passes whenever they desired.

Jade silently enters the place and heads towards the counter giving the clerk a nod which she returned, all the while the Vegas watched in wonder.

"Make them play triple." She hissed under her breath.

"They pissed you off big time?"

"Oh yeah."

"Consider it done."

"Good."

Behind her, Mr. Vega pays for his family to follow Jade, getting their tickets shortly after the Goth walked in and the door closed behind her, the three getting a glimpse of the original 'I Spit On Your Grave' playing on the screen.

Making their way into the theater, much to the relief of the family, they finally see Tori and Jade watching the movie, both seemingly more relaxed than when they last saw the girls.

Sticking to the back of the theatre, they watch as Tori lays her head on Jade's shoulder, in turn she was leaning her head on top of the Latina's as they watch.

 _"Could we have made a mistake about Jade?"_

* * *

In the following days, the gang have, thanks to their long talk on their longer hike to get cell reception, slowly tried to hang out with Tori and Jade again, wanting to do what Tori somehow managed to do, put the incident in the past and let bygones be bygones.

Though her parents and sister have seemed to accept Jade and Tori in a relationship, they still harbor some ill feelings when it came to the thespian, Tori knew this and while she had accepted they wouldn't be giving Jade a break anytime soon in her eyes her parents and sister had crossed a line that wasn't so easy to forgive and forget.

in fact what they attempted to do to Jade hurt their relationship with Tori, she had lost any respect she had for them and in turn morphed it into deep resentment.

Which lead to to the tanned girl moving out of the house.

A few weeks later Tori takes the last of her bags and carries them out to Jade's car, leaving her's behind since her parents bought it for her in an attempt to persuade her to stay, which failed horribly.

"First you try to frame Jade and now you're bribing me?" Tori hissed disgusted. "You guys have no shame do you?"

Desperately her mother stops her at the front door, grabbing her arm and making her turn around.

"Please baby, don't do this!"

"You should have thought twice about trying to ruin Jade's life!"

"But she almost ruined yours!"

"It was an accident and I forgave her for it." Tori growled "But you? I can't even look at you three right now."

"But we love you."

"If you loved me, you should have trusted my judgment."

Realising she wasn't getting anywhere, Holly tried one last thing.

"How long are you going to say with your grandma? How long will you stay mad at _us_?" She asks pathetically, hoping that her daughter would hear the pain in her voice in a last ditch attempt to try and convince her to stay.

But it was for naught.

"How long did you treat Jade like a criminal?" Tori questions harshly, pulling her arm out of her mother's reach and heading for Jade's car, putting the last of her bags in the trunk before going to the passenger's seat.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Did you say goodbye to them?"

"No."

"How come?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A goodbye means that I'm done with them for good." Tori said "That I don't ever want to see them again, that was not the case with you and it sure isn't the case for them... I just can't be around them, not after what they did to you... What they almost did to _**us**_."

Without another word, the thespian started the car and drove away from the driveway.

The three remaining Vega stood in the front door, watching in despair as the car got smaller and smaller.

"Think she will come back?" Trina asked uncertainty.

"I don't know honey... I just don't know."

By trying to keep Jade away from Tori, they lost a daughter and a sister.

And it hurt.

Holly closed the door.

Hoping someday their little girl would open it again.

So they could be a family again.

 _"Tori, please come back to us."_

* * *

 ** _Bittersweet huh?_**

 ** _So, what do you guys think? Tori no doubt is bound to resent her family for quite some time, but will she forgive them? Well, she has hinted she is capable to let bygones be bygones, however it's pretty clear that is easier said than done since her family tried to do something quite deplorable indeed, you may argue that what Jade did was worse but in my opinion, Jade didn't really want to harm Tori just scare her, she has suffered enough, she is scarred for life and the event will follow her for a very long time._**

 ** _As a final note, since the Vega family wanted Jade in jail just to keep Tori safe, I say they are no better._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
